WAITING FOR YOUR CALL
by LollOvEz
Summary: She was just supposed to be a one nightstand. Yet, slowly, and with out knowing it Sasuke began to fall for his victim, while she began to fall for his bestfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! This is my first story in this account, I have other stories in another account. I won't say where yet, but I will say_**

**_I hope you like it, and...umm...idk what else to say so, here you go... =)_**

* * *

_SuMMarY: She was just supposed to be a one nightstand. Yet, slowly, and with out knowing it Sasuke began to fall for his victim, while she began to fall for his bestfriend._

* * *

**_WAITING FOR YOUR CALL_ bY: **_LollOvEz_

_**"And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitabilit , but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aestheic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same.**_

**_Anne Rice_**

* * *

Tokio was a huge city, and she would know, since she lived there for almost all her life. Yet, somehow, looking at it now Hinata felt something was different about it. She couldn't place her finger on it, but there was something...

She looked at the scenery some more, before shrugging her shoulders, and heading off to work. She'd figure out sooner or later.

Either way, right now she had to head off to work. Word had gotten out that there was a new boss for the business, and she needed to find out who. Afterall, that was her future boss.

**_OVER AT UCHIHA'S CORPORATIONS LAWFORM..._**

Today was the day. Today he was going to get the job of his life, the job he'd been wanting and working for his whole life. Today he was going to be the new president of Uchiha's Corporations Lawfirm. He wasn't happy about it.

Why? Some might ask, and he asked himself. Maybe it was the fact that was not what he wanted, but he was forced to work for and want for ten years of his life since he was 8. Afterall, Fukagu, his father, would not approve of his love for acting. Heck, his father didn't even now of his love for it, and he would never now. It would just bring shame to him and his family.

So Sasuke did not smile, but instead nodded nonchantely as they handed him the keys to his new office, the boss's office. He might as well get accostumed to this new office, and his new life.

* * *

**CURRENT TIME 3:00**

Standing at her office desk, as secretary for the _Uchiha's Corporation's Lawform_, all Hinata kept of hearing was

_"He's so young..."_

_"He's so handsome..."_

_"Did you see his butt?" _She cringed at hearing this.

_"Um hm, and boy does that look delicious..." _

_"So does the rest of him..."_

_"I wonder how he is in..." _

Hinata blocked her hearing from the rest of the conversation. She did NOT want to hear about the male anatomy with the female's! She'd just continue on with her work, like always. Work, work, work, work...that's all she ever did. She had no life...Hinata Hyuga had no life.

Sighing, she looked at her computer screen. As if on coincidence, there was a pop up that read _" Need a break? Need a life? Come over to the new Sand Village Adube Sana Hotel. Where all relaxtion starts and new chances begin!" _

Hinata groaned, and hit her head on the keyboard.

Ever since, she had arrived here life was all about work, because her work _was_ her _life_.

There was no friends.

No guys.

No parents that cared.

No family that cared.

No pets.

There was **no**thing. She had nothing.

It hurt, it really did, but there was nothing she could do about it. Well, that's how it seemed to her.

Everytime she tried to get close to a guy they looked at her in disgust.

She didn't blame them though. She knew how she looked, and she knew she wasn't like those models they dated, she was far from it. Heck, she wasn't even pretty. She found herself unattractive, and possibly single forever.

It didn't matter though, she had grown accostumed to having no man in her life. In fact, she had never had_ it_ before. Still though, just beacuse she never had_ it _didn't mean she was about to lose her virginity to anyone! She wasn't desperate, and she thought that her virginity was a precious gift from god, and that she should keep until marriage. Even if she never got married.

Then there was the topic about friends...

She had had acquintences, but that's it. She had never felt the ability to let loose with anyone, share secrets, paint each other nails, etc... All in all Hinata was too shy to create a friendship, or people just found her a bore. It was just never meant to be she guessed.

After friends came the family...

People were always asking her about hers. Who wouldn't once they saw her eyes? The one-of-a-kind Hyuga eyes?

It was true she was a Hyuga to them, but not to her family. To them she was worthless, and Hyuga's were never worthless, never supposed to be worthless, but here she was. Hinata Hyuga, peitite, normal looking, not skinny, worthless, poor, and determined. Determined to never back down ever again, and to acheive her goal or goals in life. Yep, that was a her.

Now with her head up from the keyboard, Hinata refused to quit at her work.

With the lightest trace of a smile, she began to type out today's clients and info to give to her new boss.

* * *

**_BACK AT SASUKE'S OFFICE..._**

He'd barely gotten settled here, and already women were flocking around him. He didn't mind it though. As a matter of fact, he liked having women around. Just as long as they were attractive, with great bodies, and weren't looking for anything serious.

Sasuke didn't want anything serious, all he wanted was a satisfaction for his body, and a distraction for his mind. Anything besides that, and the relationship was sure to be a wreck.

"Gomensai, Sasuke-san, but where do I put this?"

Sasuke was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

Ino looked at Sasuke, and smiled. Her new boss was quite the catch.

"I was saying where did you want me to put these?"

Ino held out the picture frames of his mother, Mikoto.

Sasuke quickly took them out of her hands, and glared at her.

"You weren't supposed to take these." He continued to glare at her.

Ino, taken by suprise, was speechless, but quickly recovered.

"Gomensai again, how stupid of me."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Now, there was an unsettling silence in the room, in which Ino was hoping to escape. Fortunetly, for her, Hinata chose that moment to knock at the door.

"A-Ano, may I e-enter?" Came the quiet muffled voice from behind the door.

Ino sighed in relief inwardly, while Sasuke turned to look at the door.

"You are dismissed. Tell her to come in." Without further a word, Sasuke went to go sit down at his desk.

Ino quickly walked over to the door, and opened it, and closed it silently.

Once outisde, she rolled her eyes. That new boss was quite the catch, but a cocky jerk.

"Gosh, what an a-hole." Ino hadn't known she had spoken outloud, until she heard a gasp from near her.

Her eyes widened at knowing what she'd said outloud, and that someone had heard. Turning to her side she saw the person that had heard her.

She had long silky velet/indigo/black hair. Her eyes were huge with a light white, with specks of lavander. Her nose was small, and her lips seemed like she was pouting. She didn't know this women. Still though, she had to convince her not to say what she had just said about the new boss.

"Ano, I didn't know you were here."

Hinata said nothing.

"Sorry about that."

Hinata nodded.

"Can you please not tell the boss? I think he'd fire me if he heard...that, you know?"

Hinata nodded, and she let out a warm smile. She could tell the women was nervous.

"A-Ano, d-don't worry. I won't t-t-tell him a-anything."

The other beautiful petite, blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman smiled, and let out a sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate it. This job means the world to me right now."

Hinata looked at her curiously.

Ino didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust the lavander-eyed woman.

"I have 2 children, a boy and a girl," she looked at Hinata intently, seeing what her reaction would be.

Hinata's smile reassured her to continue.

"and well... my ex husband dumped me and I lost my job." For the first time when saying those words, Ino didn't feel like crying. "Now, I live in a torn down apartment, with bills to pay, and kids to feed, and I really need this job."

Hinata frowned, but then hesistingly put her hand on the other womens, and without knowing it that's how Hinata's first friendship began.

"Gomen about t-that, I-I'm s-sure your kids a-are lovely, and I w-wish you the best o-of l-luck with w-work."

Ino's smile widened, and squeezed Hinata's hand.

"Thanks for that. I really needed it, and I gotta go now, but before I leave I just want to say that I wish you the best of luck as well, cause that man's pretty much..."

"an a-hole." Hinata finished out.

Ino looked at Hinata in shock, and Hinata touched her lips in suprise, but then they both started giggling.

When they both finished giggling, they both noticed that at least 3 minutes had gone by, so they quickly said their goodbyes, and went their seperate ways.

* * *

Sasuke was a impatient man, so when the girl didn't come in when she was supposed to he was not in a good mood.

"What took you so long," he barked at the petite girl who had barely closed the girl.

She turned around quickly, and looked at him with calm in her eyes.

"Gomen, my p-papers fell, and t-the women that s-s-stepped outside h-helped m-..."

Hinata was interrupted.

"I don't need a story, just hand me the papers." Sasuke glared at Hinata as she walked over to him.

"Ano..." Hinata realized that she did not know his name.

"Sasuke," Sasuke snapped with annoyance.

"Ano, S-Sasuke-san h-here's the inform-information o-on Uzamaki-san."

Sasuke said nothing, but took the papers from her hands.

All was quiet as he read, and when he was finished with the whole stack of information, which was an astounding 5 minutes later he turned to look at Hinata.

"What's your name girl?"

"H-Hinata Hyuga."

A smirk crossed Sasuke's features, the smirk women worldwide found sexy, and which Hinata found evil.

"A Hyuga huh? Tell me, is Hiashi Hyuga your father?"

Hinata looked down at the ground, as she shook her head. She hated talking about her family.

"Hiashi Hyuga, owner of _Hyuga Lawform_, why are you working here instead of there?"

Hinata looked up, suprised at his question. No one had ever been so straight foward with her, and it caught her off guard.

"W-Well, I..."

Hinata was quiet for awhile, but once she'd recollected her thoughts she looked at Sasuke straight in the eye, and said

"I don't want to w-work there. I w-want to make my own l-living."

Sasuke frowned, that was clearly not the answer he was waiting for.

"Why do you want to make your own living? You could have been boss of Hyuga Lawform."

Sasuke looked at Hinata intently, as she looked back down at the ground.

"B-Because...." Hinata shook her head. "It's stupid, r-really. Y-You wouldn't want to hear i-it."

"If I didn't want to hear it, would I be asking you?"

Hinata looked up at him, he had a point.

"I want to be the one m-making my life, n-not them m-making m-mine. I w-want to rise h-high without t-their help."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

"You're dismissed."

Hinata was about to say something, but catching the intense glare Sasuke was giving her , she quickly made her way out the door.

* * *

Once the Hinata had left his office, Sasuke banged his fists on his desk, and it broke in two. He was angry, and this time he could not stop his fangs from coming out.

What the hell gave that girl the right to say that?!

She had it easy. Why the hell didn't she just take it?! Ungrateful bitch.

HE had to work for where he was today, and it had taken time, and a lot of effort, but he'd made it, and he regretted it.

Once apon a time his father had given him the chance to be the boss of this whole place. No work, no effort, no time. He'd just given it to him, and he hadn't taken it.

And he regretted it, not because of all the time, effort, and work he had to put into, but because in that time, effort, and work he'd discovered acting. He'd discovered what he'd loved that more than he loved this lawform, because of that he hated working here. He hated knowing that he could have had the chance to get out of the lawform if he had at least tried it in the past, and right now he would be an actor, and he would actually be happy with a normal life.

He hated her. He hated Hinata Hyuga. He hated her because she could have what he could not... a life, a normal one, without having to worry about sucking someone's blood because they smelled so bloody damn good.

* * *

Hinata thought her new boss was cold, mean, cocky, weird, and possibly bipolar. First he had been angry, and then amused, and then angry again for who knows what reason. To say the least Hinata liked her old boss better, at least he didn't care about her family, didn't asked about them. He knew she didn't like talking about them.

Either way, Hinata had to concentrate on the work ahead of her. She still had ten more people to write about, and the computer was not about to type all this information by itself.

Sighing, she started to type

* * *

**6 HOURS LATER... CURRENT TIME 9:00 P.M.**

They were the only two left.

Her work was done, and she was staring to show signs of fatigue, along with a small paper cut she'd gotten when she accidently grabbed a paper the wrong way.

His work was done, and he was starting to show signs unhuman.

It was time to head home.

They both walked out of there office, and headed off towards the elevator. Neither knowing what was expecting them.

* * *

**_It has to be at least 10 reviews for me to update._**

**_okey dokerz_**

**_cya nara_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back again! =D**

**Sorry for such a long wait, there was some problems going on over here, and yea...**

**Wow! I never really thought I'd get 10 reviews, or more, but I did... :D**

**Anyways....I want to thank all of yall who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story! You really made my days! =D**

* * *

**El Corazon del Frio Fuego- Thank you, I'm glad you found it intRiguing, and liked the plot! =)**

**Unspecified Commentator- Thank you =)**

**ShikaMaruUchiha- Thank you =)**

**pAnda143- Thank you =)**

**Rimas-Thank you =)**

**Lone Silver Angel- yep, another vampire story. lol. I just noticed that all my stories are about vampires. =) I never thought about that... i don't really know if it is a metaphor or not...Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**MonkeyChunkers- Thank you, I'm glad you found this story intresting. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter =)**

**SarahiNia- Thank you! I'm very happy you loved it and found it interesting. Your question will be answered in this chapter =) **

**Death by Me- Thank you =)**

**NanamiYatsumaki-lol, thank you! =)**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl-here you go =)**

**Saki-Hime-Thank you! I didn't notice I had mispelled lawfirm. Thanks 4 telling me, and yep he is=)**

**Lems- You'll find out in this chapter, thank you for reviewing! =)**

**cheh-lol, here's your chapter =)**

**liz613- thank you! =)**

**DarkVirginiaAngel- sorry for making you wait for so long for the update. Hope you like this chapter! =)**

**Dot8Dot8Dot8- thank you, and yep I got my eight more reviews and more :)**

**rcr- Thank you =)**

**mac2- I'm glad you like it so far. You're right about the speech therapy. I wasn't thinking about that while I was writing about the story though. And about the Sasuke thing, I was going to make him say something about her stuttering, but I decided not to because I didn't know how to phrase the whole talk. And yea, I shouldn't pressure any of my readers for review, that does seem kinda selfish. Thanks for the advice. :)**

* * *

**WAITING FOR YOUR CALL **

**by: LollOvEZ**

_I know somewhere  
We'll find a little place for you and me  
It all turned out a different way_

_1000 Oceans: Tokio Hotel_

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY ON WAITING FOR YOUR CALL....**_

**_6 HOURS LATER... CURRENT TIME 9:00 P.M._**

_They were the only two left._

_Her work was done, and she was staring to show signs of fatigue, along with a small paper cut she'd gotten when she accidently grabbed a paper the wrong way._

_His work was done, and he was starting to show signs unhuman._

_It was time to head home._

_They both walked out of there office, and headed off towards the elevator. Neither knowing what was expecting them._

* * *

Stainding in front of the elevator Hinata paused to examine her paper cut, it was still bleeding.

Small drips of her blood fell onto the clean tiles. Leaving small red smears.

Hinata cursed at seeing this.

The janitors were going to be mad.

Quickly and as quietly as she could Hinata grabbed a tissue from her one of her jean pockets, and bent down to wipe away the smears.

That's how Sasuke caught her.

* * *

It was barely his first day here, and already a women had her butt stuck out to him. Although, he didn't mind the view. In fact, this women had a perfectly rounded butt, but it didn't seem like these baggy jeans were doing any justice.

If he could remember well, he thought he'd seen those jeans before on....

Sasuke's eyes widened. It couldn't be...

He had just been checking out the Hyuga!

A wave of disgust hit him, and he turned around, only to hear a gasp.

Once more, he turned around, and his eyes widened once more, except this time for something different...

blood.

* * *

Hinata turned around when she heard the sound of feet turning, and gasped when she came to view someone's back.

Was this a janitor?

No, their suit seemed too expensive.

Still though, whoever it was, had they just seen what she had done? Was she going to get in trouble?

She held her breath, and her paper cut finger, and waited for them to turn around, and when they did, she caught her breath.

It was her boss.

Oh no... she was going to be in trouble.

She was right, but not in the way she was thinking.

* * *

It was right there...on her finger. Dripping oh so slowly. Its dark red coloring staining her porcleain complexion.

He could smell it. The metallic smell of it, it was glorious, so bloody damn good. He wanted it, he wanted her.

He had to have it.

So without thinking, he stepped foward, pushed the down button on the elevator, and shoved her in with him just before the door closed behind them.

* * *

Hinata was caught off guard, too caught off guard to pull her boss off. Especially, when his hands trapped her against the elevator walls, and his height was superior to hers, along with having a more muscular build than herself.

All she could do was stare up at him with wide eyes. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? What that hell had gotten into him?!!

Hinata's thoughts were cut off when his lips smashed on her own, and all she could feel was his soft, warm, glorious lips on her own. His tongue forcing itself into her, which Hinata hesistangly took.

Then his hands started to roam.

He groped her breasts, and squeezed them gently.

Her breath hitched.

What the heck was going on? Why was he doing this?! Why was she letting herself?!

Hinata couldn't anwer the first two questions, but she could answer the last.

She liked this.

No matter how much she tried to refuse it, his strong arms around her felt so right. His body pressed against her own, his lips on hers, his hands...

Oh jeez, was this all happening because she was still a virgin, and had never had it? Was this what happened?

No, she was getting in over her head, she had to get away from him...

But...

his lips were no longer on her lips, now they were on her finger, her paper cut finger, and he was sucking on it.

If other men were to do this, it would be disgusting and weird, but when he did it was....

perfect.

Hinata looked down at Sasuke with half glazed eyes, and noticed for the first time his eyes were different.

Were your eyes supposed to be red when this happened? Or was she imaging things?

No, she wasn't, something told her this wasn't right.

* * *

I was so close, I could smell it, I could smell her.

She smelled of lavander while her blood smelled like...

oh god... It smelt so good. He had to have some.

Slowly, Sasuke withdrew his lips from Hinata's, and rested them on her finger, her paper cut finger.

A thrill ran through him as the moisture of the red liquid met his lips, and he began to suck.

That's when he was hit with want. Not for her, but for her blood.

It was like none he had ever tasted. It was so different, but it was a good different, no...a GREAT different.

He couldn't say what it was about her blood that held him so attached to her thumb, but he could say he wanted more, so much more blood...

and that's when he let his vampire self play its part.

Taking his mouth off her thumb, he looked up at her face for the first time since this whole thing had occured.

Confusion, terror, and lust were all splayed out on her face for him to see.

He smirked, and he saw her eyes widen, before she turned away with a deep blush covering her cheeks.

He gulped. She had made the wrong move. She had turned, not knowing, that she had given him the fatal location in which vampires sucked blood upon.

This woman had just called death upon her.

* * *

He had looked at her, and smirked.

It was a great embarrasment to her, and so she quickly turned away.

How could she let herself be taken advantage of so easily?

Her family was right, she was pathetic.

Hinata shook her head.

NO! She couldn't let herself be taken advantage of!

She had to do something, something that would convince her boss that she wasn't insulting him in any way, some way that she wouldn't get fired, but what way?

Before Hinata could conjure up more thoughts, she felt her boss press his lips on her collar bone. One of her most sensative body parts.

Any thoughts that she had been thinking before were gone. All she could think of now was, _Oh no..._

* * *

Sasuke knew he was in control now, just by feeling the shudder that came from her body. She was afraid... afraid of him.

Maybe that's why he backed away from what he was about to do. He hated knowing what he was about to do, and that he had no control over his blood lust. He hated knowing he would be draining one of his employee's blood. Worser yet, he hated knowing he LIKED it.

Yet, maybe he backed way, because at that moment he heard the elevator doors opening.

Either way, he backed away from her, and walked out of the elevator, not bothering to look back at the extremely red Hyuga.

* * *

She was in total humilation, and shock. Her boss had just walked out of the elevator, and hadn't even looked back, leaving her looking at his back like a stupid fool.

This was turning out to be a really weird/embarrasing day for Hinata.

Shaking her head, Hinatawalked out of the elevator, and then stopped, and looked back.

It would be a long time before she ever got on one of those things again.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
